National Police Agency
|image = Infobox - National Police Agency.png |english name = National Police Agency |japanese name = 警察庁 |romanized name = Keisatsu-Chō |other names = NPA Secret Police |founding location = Japan |founding year = 1954 |activities = Investigation Espionage |classification = Intelligence Agency Law Enforcement Agency |affiliation = Japanese Law Enforcement |ethnicity = Japanese |gadgets = Unknown |members = Rei Furuya Hyoue Kuroda (Former) Unnamed |manga debut = 0 |anime debut = 0 |chapters = 0 |episodes = 0 |movies = 0 |ovas = 0 |specials = 0 |openings = 0 |closings = 0 }} The is the Domestic Intelligence and Security Service of Japan, tasked to determine the general standards and policies of the National Police and to take command of the Prefectural Police Departments during large-scale disasters and national emergencies. The NPA Team secretly deployed in Japan is responsible for the investigation of the Black Organization. Background The National Police Agency has been investigating the Black Organization for at least four years. At some point in time prior to the current timeline, the NPA, or namely its Security Bureau, learned of the existence of the Black Organization. Rei Furuya, using the alias Tooru Amuro, and Hiromitsu Morofushi from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Public Security Bureau infiltrated the Black Organization. After distinguishing themselves in an unknown fashion, the Boss recognized their remarkable capabilities and promoted them to Codenamed Agents. Rei became "Bourbon" and Hiromitsu became "Scotch". Eventually, Scotch's Identity as a spy was found out by the Black Organization. When he was confronted by Shuichi Akai, who was also infiltrating the organization on behalf of the FBI at the same time, Scotch attempted to steal Shuichi's Gun to commit suicide and destroy his phone which contains sensitive data, but was stopped as Shuichi revealed his true affiliation to him. However, at that moment, a worried Bourbon quickly arrived at the scene and Scotch mistook his ally's approaching footsteps for those of a Black Organization Member. He then pulled the trigger and shot himself along with the phone. Shuichi, not knowing of Bourbon's Identity at the time, picked up the gun and made it look like he had killed Scotch himself. As a result, Rei hated Shuichi and the Federal Bureau of Investigation generally and hoped they would leave Japan altogether. Activities The NPA Team deployed in Japan mostly deal with cases involving the Black Organization, with an unknown primary goal. The NPA also conducts Reconnaissance Missions to gather more information regarding the mysterious criminal syndicate. Currently, the NPA investigates and monitors the illegal activities and illicit operations secretly utilized by the Black Organization. Aside from Criminal Investigative Research, the NPA continues its secret investigation with the support of Conan Edogawa and TMPD Officers Hyoue Kuroda and Yuya Kazami. Members Agents *Rei Furuya - NPA Agent; BO Member "Bourbon" *Hyoue Kuroda - Former NPA Agent; TMPD Superintendent *Unnamed - NPA Agent(s) Collaborators *Conan Edogawa - Detective *Yuya Kazami - TMPD Assistant Inspector *† Hiromitsu Morofushi - TMPD Agent; BO Member "Scotch" Trivia * Although other NPA Agents have been shown briefly during the Scarlet Truth, only two NPA Agents have been named. Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Japanese Law Enforcement